The present disclosure relates to flexible package structures, and particularly to opening features for flexible package structures.
There are various known containers having a general can-type configuration in which the top end of the can is closed by a lid structure that is either partially or entirely formed by a flexible membrane. One such type of container has a lid structure comprising a metal ring to which a flexible membrane is sealed. The metal ring is affixed to the can in suitable fashion and is not intended to be removed. To open the container, the membrane is peeled off the metal ring. Another such type of container has a composite paperboard and plastic can body and the lid structure is a flexible membrane that is sealed to the top rim of the can body. The lid is peeled from the top rim to open the container.
The metal ring-and-membrane type of lid is relatively costly because of the metal ring component. The all-membrane type of lid is less costly, but it is difficult to achieve a proper balance between a strong-enough seal to keep the lid from inadvertently becoming detached during shipping and handling, and a weak-enough seal to make opening the container feasible for a wide range of consumers, some of whom (such as the elderly) may have low grip strength.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative type of opening feature for a flexible package structure that does not require any costly component such as a metal ring, and does not require any peel seal that must be broken to open the container.